


Interruptions

by laugh416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh416/pseuds/laugh416
Summary: Rain and her boyfriend Fred Weasley sneak off for some alone time but are quickly interrupted by a certain black shaggy dog.Turns out Rain is actually Sirius Black's daughter and she can't help burning with embarrassment when she finds out about his Animagus form.Fred x OCShort





	Interruptions

Rain was giggling as Fred pulled her across the grounds of Hogwarts by the hand.

“Freddie!” She shrieked as he grinned like a mad man, dodging around a babble of students. He just laughed at her as her long brown hair flicked out like a cape behind them.

The elder Weasley twin slid to a stop behind some tall trees with a view of the lake and stared at her wide-eyed.

“What?” She puffed, a dusting of red across her high cheekbones.

Fred put his hands on her curvaceous waist and Rain stared in wonder at the delicious spray of freckles on his face.

She pressed herself closer to her boyfriend, the air rather chilly and the hand-knitted beanie (curtesy of Mrs. Weasley) on both of their heads did little to stop the bite in the air.

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Her eyes sparkled at his words, “And how hot you are.” He grinned mischievously as she smacked his chest lightly. She tugged him deeper behind the veil of the trees and clasped her hands behind his red head.

“Mmm, and to think I used to let you call me your ‘little prank sister’, huh?” Fred shuddered at the words and shook his head vigorously.

“I never want to think of you as my sister again.” With that he pressed their lips together and let their mouths move together as one.

It was true that when they had first come to Hogwarts Fred and George had taken her on as a pranking protege. It had taken Rain hitting puberty and having a fling with Cedric Diggory for Fred to come to his senses.

Rain’s back hit a tree and Fred groaned as her hand made its way into his hair. The heat between them started to grow and a heavy feeling began to pool in their stomachs.

As Fred’s hand slipped underneath Rain’s shirt, a rustling sound could be heard behind them. Rain pulled her head abruptly away from where she was kissing her way down Fred’s neck. They stepped away from the tree and peered around.

“Did you hear that?” Her hands gripped his shirt and Fred straightened, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

“Yeah.” He whipped out his wand and Rain followed suit quickly. Their eyes scanned the bushes and they nearly had a heart attack when a bird flew from one of the tree branches.

“Blimey, it’s just a bloody bird.” Rain said, hand on heart.

Fred turned to her and she smirked, “Don’t look so scared, Freddie, I would have protected you.”

He fake-scowled, “No doubt about that, my little warrior. Now come here, would you? I need you closer so you can protect me.”

She poked her tongue out at him but laughed, stepping into strong arms that had been strengthened from his time spent on the Quidditch pitch. His fingers clasped behind her back and her lips trailed over his collarbone causing him to breathe in sharply.

Next thing they knew, his hand was up her shirt and she was on the receiving end of what no doubt would be a huge hickey on her neck.

Her fingers traced the waistband of his jeans and she smiled dreamily as he shivered. After she’d undone his belt her hand slipped lower and lower before she found what she was looking for. Fred’s mouth opened as he stopped to watch her for a moment.

However, the moment was quickly stopped short at the sound of a deep growl behind them.

“Augh!” She cried as she wrenched her hand out of his pants and Fred quickly removed his larger one out from underneath her bra. She secured herself under his arm as they both pointed their wands at the big black dog. It was rather skinny and shaggy.

“I don’t think it was a bird before.” Fred muttered, stating the obvious as he hastily fixed his pant buckle.

Rain let out a sigh of relief, smoothing her hair down and looking over at the still but menacing dog uncomfortably. It was like it’s eyes were boring into her soul. How could a dog have eyes filled with such a _human_ and disapproving look?  

“Hey there doggie, I’m sure you didn’t want to interrupt us did you?” Fred said in the typical voice of someone talking to a dog. Fred went on to mutter something about blue balls under his breath and Rain couldn’t help but scoff when the dog snarled again.

“Obviously he’s jealous of me, Fred, he wants you all to himself.” Fred laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder.

“Well, sorry mate, but I’m taken.” They wearily went to walk away, and they nearly made it out into the open until Rain heard the whine.

“Rainy, no, we’re not going back for t-“but she was already back and patting the dogs shaggy head. He nuzzled her hand and she grinned.

“I think he’s more jealous of you, Fred. I wonder if dogs like me because my Patronus is a wolf?” She wondered aloud, and the dog let out a yip.

“See, you were not a fan of that wondering hand, huh, buddy? Did you not like the scary Weasley trying to steal my innocence, hm?” She cooed jokingly, and Fred looked somewhat offended.

“You didn’t seem to mind last Tuesday- “He was cut off by a snarl and for a second he looked rather frightened of the dog. Rain laughed and gave her boyfriends knee a comforting tap from where he stood beside her knelt figure and the dog. The shaggy dog seemed to glare at Fred but wag his tail at her.

“Just kidding, love, you’re great and you know it!” Fred seemed happy with that response.

“Well, sorry, doggie, but we best be off!” Rain said, and she swore the dog seemed to nod his head.

With a shrug, Fred grabbed her hand and tugged her up the hill much like how he’d pulled them down earlier.

“Later, mate!” He called, and Rain blew a kiss back at the sad looking dog. She then jumped on her boyfriend’s back and they continued up the hill, as she nearly fell off from laughing multiple times. The dog watched on as the prankster pretended to drop her many times and Rain would squeal with laughter.

It took him a while to peel his eyes away from the young lovers and return to the cold depths of the forests. He waited for them to disappear until he slowly slunk away.

 

-

 

Much later, when it was revealed to Rain that her recently acquired father, Sirius Black was a black shaggy dog in his Animagus form she had burned red. Fred had the decency to look sheepish behind her.

“Oh, um, so you were the dog?” She squeaked, vividly remembering her hand in a place she never wished for any family members to see.

Sirius nodded at them with a glint in his eye as George probed him for information about what they were talking about.

“I may have encountered my daughter having some alone time with your brother in the Forbidden Forest a while back.” Rain stared incredulously as Fred grinned.

“Hey, at least we weren’t naked ye-“Rain and Molly Weasley smacked him on the head at the same time, shutting him up with an ‘ow’.

Sirius met his daughters bewildered eyes with a shrug, “We should all just be thankful that I didn’t maul him there and then.” He sighed, “But I was young once and-“

Rain stuck her fingers into her ears and sang over her father’s voice to drown him out.

Fred sunk into his chair like a child while George was still gaping at him. He knew he and Rain got frisky but in the forest?

“Dude, the Forbidden Forest? Who knew Rain would le-“

Molly, Fred and Sirius’ hands smacked George swiftly, shutting him up much like it had his brother.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, mister.”

“Don’t ever include my daughter’s name in that sentence, Weasley.”

“Don’t even think of my girlfriend like that, Georgie.” All three said sharply as Rain shook her head, burying her red face into her hands at the breakfast table.

She was insanely embarrassed but even so, she was smiling.

 


End file.
